Kuroshitsuji It's Therapy Time!
by Neko13Kuran
Summary: It's time for Therapy! Kuroshitsuji characte'rs secrets, and obssesions REVEALED! Join me and the guest stars in getting into their heads and helping them overcome their problems and or weird creepy, perverted, horror filled things! WARNING: THIS WRITER IS CRAZY AND CHARACTERS USED DURING THIS THERAPY WILL BECOME...well you will just have to find out! XD
1. Chapter 1

**Kuroshitsuji- It's therapy Time! Chapter-1**

**Me- Hey there my fellow fanfic readers! Its Mika (the neko) hear and I bring to you One of my random Kuroshitsuji stories!**

**Sebby- such excitement you have their my lady *smirks***

**Me- ^/^ yeah can't help it…..tehe**

**Ciel- *face palms* Sebastian could stop trying to "woo" the writer for once in your life?**

**Sebastian- *fakes hurt* My dear bo-chan I would think you thought better of me…*smirks and start to stroke Mika's ears* ~Ahhh~ such soft ears~**

**Me- Stop Sebby I'm trying to get to the disclaimer here -.- …*starts purring* Ciel kindly tell this sexy demon to go play with Pluto.**

**Ciel- My pleasure * evil smirk* Sebastian I order you to go give Pluto a bath!**

**Sebastian- *lets go of Mika* yes my lord *bows and sulks off to Pluto***

**Ciel/Me- *high fives each other with evil smirks***

**Me- Haha were evil ne Ceil?**

**Ciel- Of course we are.**

**Me- well now for some popcorn and care to do the disclaimer Ciel?**

**Ciel- …Sure. Neko13kuran does NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any of its original characters. (We all wish we could T.T) And all credit to Kuroshitsuji goes to are wonderful Yana Toboso. She does however own the plot, her added characters, and the fate of our lives within her plot! *grabs hand full of popcorn***

**Me- Please enjoy!**

**Sebastian goes to therapy!**

NOPOV

"Please bo-chan reconsider-"

"No you are going to it wither you like it or not and that is an order!" the young earl stated.

The carriage stopped in front of a small looking building with bright flowers lining the outside of the front windows. The driver came and opened the door; Sebastian came out first and then helps the young earl out. They stood a good 4 ft away from the door.

"Bo-chan I promise never to bring a cat in the mansion I prom-"the tall dark-clad butler stopped mid plea for Ciel had already stepped through the door. Sighing the butler returned to his master's side.

"Hello I'm Kada Yukiru, May I help you?" A woman with long red hair and beaming gold eyes said cheerfully from behind the counter.

"Yes my butler, Sebastian Michaelis, has an appointment with Miss Mika Spears at two o'clock." Ciel replied.

The red head woman nodded and started to flip through a couple of papers. The room was silent for there were only two others in the waiting room besides the three by the desk.

"Ahhh here we are, Sebastian Michaelis right?" Sebastian woman smiled and picked up the telephone as she then proceeded to call someone."Hello Miss Mika?"

–yes this is she what is it Kada? -

"Are you ready for your next appointment?"

– Mr. Michaelis right? -

"Yes"

– alright send him in, in 10 minutes-

"yes mam" then she hung up the phone. "She will be with within 10minutes, is that alright?" she asked.

Ciel nodded and walked over to sit in one of the waiting chairs further from the two other people…who strangely looked familiar…Sebastian stood next his master beside the chair.

He too thought the other occupants of the room look oddly familiar. One was a male sitting stiffly by the window staring straight ahead, and also with an un-emotional face. He wore thin frame glasses that neatly framed his dark golden eyes; he was also wearing a butler outfit very similar to Sebastian's.

The next person however was a strange looking man who sat, a little sluggish he might add, to the seats a little bit further from the window. His purple eyes stood out amongst his bright orange hair. He wore a top hat with a red ribbon tied around the base and two big black feathers stood out to the side. He had on a long dark blue tail coat jacket with a red bow tied around his collar and white frills around the cuffs, collar, and edges. Also he had on Black pants with (cool) dark boots on, and lastly he held a mid-size box with a handle on the side.

Yes they look so familiar but where had Sebastian seen them before?

Suddenly a door to the right of the counter opened and out came a skipping little boy with Blonde hair, blues eyes, and a happy go lucky smile. His clothes consisted of a dark green vest over a white under shirt, really short dark shorts, tall lace up boots with a purple ribbon on the top of each, and to complete the outfit he wore a dark purple coat with a big dark green bow around his collar.

The boy skipped happily over to the butler looking person by the window. "Hey Claude!" the boy greeted the person has he grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

Claude gave a slight nod to the boy.

Cheerfully the boy began to lead him to the exit. "Mika-chan was very nice today! I got to lie on her lap while I answered her questions and then when we were done she gave me a lolli!" (Yes dear readers a lolli-pop/sucker is a lolli to me lol)

Claude let a very… very tiny smile slip onto his face "That was very nice of her. Now you have papers to attend to at the manner Alois-sama."

Alois nodded and led them out of the building beaming with happiness.

'What a strange pair…' Sebby thought.

Ciel honestly couldn't care less, all he wanted was to get this over with and get back to his never ending paper work.

"Mr. Michaelis?" Kada ask looking for him over the desk.

Sebastian stood up and walked over. "Ms. Mika will see you now." Kada said smiling and gesturing towards the door Alois came out of.

"Thank you." Smiling a fake smile he went and walked to the door then knocked. He heard a faint "come in" and walked into the room…

**.DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN haha now you will have to wait for the next chapter!**

**Me- AWWW no more popcorn….T-T**

**Ciel- we will just get Sebastian to make more**

**Sebastian-*walks and is soaked* Pluto has been…**_**bathed**_** young master…**

**Me- awww Sebby your all wet….*walks up to him* to make it up to you i'll let fondle my ears ne? *tilts head to the side***

**Sebastian- *perks up and starts 'fondling' her ears* ~Ahhh such soft fur~ it brings light back into my hell (sorry for the sucky pun) *blushes***

**Me-*starts purring***

**Ciel- *looks away and puts* sigh… well see us next time in the next chapter**

**Everyone- BYEEEEEEE! ^-^**

Also please review and if you want i take ideas for what you want to happen in the therapy


	2. NOTICE

**Alrighty then. Well you see I lost the chapter. And I would really like it if you took the poll I have in my bio on what is going to happen to Sebastian. Don't worry im back from my break (which im really sorry for not telling y'all T-T) so please please please take the poll if anyone wants me to continue. thank you :)**


End file.
